Writer's Block
by Blue-Collarward Contest
Summary: Edward is the gardener at Swan Manor. When old man Swan dies his Daughter, Bella Swan comes home to live at the manor. What happens between The Gardener and The Lady of the house.


_Blue-Collarward Contest_

_Story Title: Writer's Block_

_Rating:NC-17_

_Pairing:__Edward Bella__._

_Story Summary: Edward is the gardener at Swan Manor. When old man Swan dies his Daughter, Bella Swan__comes home to live at the manor. What happens between The Gardener and The Lady of the house. _

EPOV

I started working as the gardener at Swan Manor not long after I turned twenty-one. It's hard to believe that was almost four years ago. Originally, this job was just supposed to be temporary, while I saved up money to start my own landscaping business. How wrong was I?

My mum first gave me the idea of going into landscaping. I had always been smart growing up but I was very hyperactive and had trouble concentrating on just one thing. That was until my mum discovered that gardening seemed to calm me. It was purely by accident. My mum had had enough of me one day, running amok in the house. She told me if I didn't settle down, I was going outside to rake up leaves. Little did she know that one punishment would change my life.

Most kids normally hate when they have to do garden chores, but I always loved it. Weeding, pruning, mowing the lawns, anything I could do, I would. I always found it very cathartic. My favourite times were when I got to spend time with my mother in her rose garden. My mother loved that garden; there was barely a day that she didn't spend some time there. I'm sure she loved those roses just as much as my brother Emmett and I.

Mum got sick when I was fifteen. The cancer took a lot out of her; she always looked so sad and withdrawn. Tending to her roses however could always put a smile on her face. Even when it was near the end, she always had time for her roses, even if it was just to sit out there in her wheel chair. Just before she passed away, she took me out to the rose garden and made me promise that I would look after her roses and tend to them with the love and care that she had always done.

Mum passed away two weeks after I graduated high school; her last wish was that I keep up with the gardening and follow my dreams.

Her ashes were scattered in her rose garden. I had never seen such a beautiful bloom of roses as the summer just after mum died – it was as if she was nourishing them and making them blossom.

After high school, I enrolled in the local technical college and spent two years earning my Associate degree in Landscape Horticulture.

I had just graduated from college when old man Swan offered me the job of gardener. It was a pretty easy job, consisted of mainly weeding, pruning, mowing lawns and just generally keeping the almost acre of land looking good. It pays well so I am able to save about a quarter of each pay to put away to look into starting my own business. At the rate I'm going however, I will be well into my thirties before I can even think about that.

A few months ago, things changed, little did I know just how much they were going to affect my whole world.

Everybody was shocked when old man Swan died of a heart attack. He was loved by the whole town, having spent the last fifteen years as the Chief of Police. I may have called him old man Swan, but he wasn't really that old, he was maybe in his early fifties, which when it comes to heart attacks is actually pretty young. As far as I knew he didn't have any family, I had never seen anyone visit the entire time I had been working for him.

It was a week after his funeral when I received the strangest call.

"Hello," I say as I answer the phone.

"Hi, is this Edward Cullen?" The female voiced asks on the other end.

"Yes, this is he."

"Mr Cullen, my name is Bella Swan, I'm Charlie's daughter." I'm so stunned I can't even speak.

"Mr Cullen, are you still there?" Bella asks.

"Yes, I'm still here. Sorry I was just caught off guard; and please call me Edward."

"Okay then, Edward; as I was saying, I am Charlie's daughter and now the owner of Swan Manor. I will be moving in sometime in the next month. I understand that you have been the gardener for the last four years."

"Yes, that is correct."

"I would like it if you would be willing to stay on as the gardener. The grounds are far too big for me to take care of and you are already well versed in what care they require."

"Yeah, no worries, that would be great. I've actually just started looking for a new job figuring that I wasn't needed any more."

"Well, that's settled. I will see you in a couple of weeks, Mr Cullen."

"Edward," I say. "Please call me Edward?"

"Yeah sorry, Edward, I will see you in a few weeks. Bye." She hangs up the phone before I get a chance to say good-bye.

I stare at the phone in my hand, not really sure what just happened. Charlie had a daughter? I wonder if she is half as sexy in person as she sounds on the phone. I quickly push that thought away, no good can come from having a crush on the new boss.

Three weeks pass, it's now the beginning of July and there's still no sign of the new owner. I am out front pruning the hedges one Monday morning, when a taxi pulls up to the curb. Minutes pass and still no one gets out. I go back to the hedges assuming the taxi is just lost.

Twenty minutes pass when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and am floored by the brunette standing in front of me. She is exquisite; I don't think I have ever seen a more beautiful woman in my life. She has the most gorgeous features; she is petite and has killer womanly curves. When I look into her eyes I am lost, the chocolate pools are like windows into her soul.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan," she says, holding her hand out for me to shake.

I look down at my hands, seeing them covered in dirt.

"Hi, Edward Cullen," I respond, holding my hands up to show her that they are filthy and that maybe she shouldn't shake them.

She just blushes and withdraws her hand. "Nice to meet you, Edward," she says so quietly I almost don't hear her. She continues in a stronger voice. "I just wanted to introduce myself and let you know I have arrived. Also, I wanted to let you know not to be concerned, if you don't see me around all that much. I'm a writer and spend most of my time locked up in the office, working."

She is so adorably babbling away. A few minutes in her presence and I am hooked.

BPOV

Oh my god!

What is wrong with me? I take one look into those stunning green eyes of his and I want to tell him my life story.

"Well, I'll let you get back to work," I say as I turn and head into the house.

I close the front door and look around. It has been ten years since I have been in this house and nothing has changed. I head upstairs to my old room. I look around remembering all the times I hid in my room when I was a kid. I was somewhat introverted and spent a lot of time locked up in my room, imagining myself in some fantasy world. I was so happy when as I grew older I discovered that writing down all my fantasies could earn me money.

As I sit down on my childhood bed, everything hits me all at once. The realisation that I've lost everything I've had in my life in just a few short months comes crashing down on me and I start sobbing.

Two months ago, I thought my life was perfect. Then one day I came home early from a book-signing trip and there's my fiancé Jacob fucking his best friend Seth. I screamed at him and called him a fucking bastard, then threw my engagement ring at his head. I sconed him right under his eye leaving a nice little nick. The worst of it was that even as I stood there screaming at him they didn't stop, they just kept fucking, not even remotely apologetic for what I had walked in on.

I left the house after I told him that I would be staying at a hotel for two nights and that he and all is stuff better be gone when I got back, whatever was left I was burning.

I had returned two days later to find all his stuff gone. I thought I would be happy that he was gone, but really, I just felt empty.

Two weeks later, I got the call to tell me my dad had died. I hadn't seen my dad in five years but we spoke on the phone every couple of weeks. We were as close as two emotionally closed off people could be.

Typically, I avoided the emotions that were threatening to consume me by throwing myself into my work.

Two days after I received the call, I jump on a plane and head home to bury my dad. Almost the whole town shows up. Being back in the town where I grew up, I am assaulted by so many memories, both good and bad. I realise that where I have been calling home isn't home at all; it is here at Swan Manor.

After the funeral, I headed back east, packed up my new not so perfect life and headed home, for the last time.

I wake up and look around realising I must have fallen asleep while I was crying. I look outside and it is still light so I know I haven't been asleep too long.

I head downstairs and notice the time on the grandfather clock. I have only been asleep two hours and it is almost lunchtime. I head into to the kitchen to make myself something to eat. I open the fridge and it is empty, I open the freezer and see a few frozen meals but nothing that looks appealing. I check the pantry and manage to find a tin of baked beans and a packet of two-minute noodles. Remembering that I've seen some bread in the freezer I end up making beans on toast.

After lunch, I grab my laptop and head into the office to do some work.

I open my computer and switch it on. As I wait for it to boot up, I look out the window and the most gorgeous sight catches my eye. There is the gardener riding around on the lawnmower, shirtless. He has an incredible body, slim but muscular with beautiful broad shoulders. I watch intently as every little move he makes cause his muscles to flex in the most delicious way. Just when I think, it can't get any better he stops the mower and hops off, reaching into the esky sitting on the back. He grabs a bottle of water and starts to drink from it. As he gulps the water down, some of it spills from his lips and cascades down his chest. The water glistening on his chest makes him look almost like he's sparkling in the midday sun. My mind is bombarded with hundreds of images of Edward, water and me, in the shower, the pool, even just under the hose. All I can think about is getting him wet and having my way with him.

I close my laptop and head upstairs for a cold shower. With all the images of me and the gardener swirling around in my head, I'm never going to get any work done.

Two weeks, I can't believe it has been two whole weeks.

Ever since I saw Edward shirtless and wet I haven't been able to write. I try, believe me I try, but every time I open my laptop my mind is immediately assaulted with images of Edward and I in extremely compromising positions.

I can't take it anymore, I need to be able to write, so I have decided that the only way I am likely to get over this case of writer's block is to give my mind what it desperately wants.

I put on the teeny, tiny blue bikini I bought to wear on the honeymoon that I will no longer be taking. I make a pitcher of fresh lemonade and head out to the pool hoping to entice Edward into relieving the itch that I seem to desperately need to scratch.

As I walk out to the pool, pitcher of lemonade in one hand, towel and book in the other. I look around, I can't see him anywhere but I know he is here, he is always here doing something. I decide to take a quick dip in the pool before a little sunbathing.

Here's hoping he will see me all wet and want to partake.

EPOV

The first two weeks after Bella arrives I don't see hide nor hair of her, but I wish I did. She seems to keep herself locked up in the house, though who could blame her with this summer heat. I am almost sure, that she has been watching me from inside the house; I get this tingling sensation up and down my spine like I'm being watched, but when I turn around there's no one there.

The last two weeks however have been nothing but pure torture; you know the old adage about be careful what you wish for. Every day she parades around the pool in nothing but the skimpiest blue bikini I have ever seen. She suns herself, reads her book or swims. It's like, she's doing whatever she can to tempt me – and I am tempted. The gardens around the pool have never been so well cared for, I have managed to find an excuse to work at or pass by the pool every day.

Today I got the shock of my life when as I walk around the side of the house heading for the pool to catch my daily glimpse of flawlessness. There she is lying naked on her stomach, on a deck chair, sound asleep.

I have never seen a more exquisite sight as the one currently in front of me. It takes every ounce of my control not to run over to her and bury myself balls deep inside her pussy. Instead, I just stand frozen, watching her, trying to will away my erection that is threatening to bust out of my pants.

"See something you like?" Her voice is angelic and shocks me out of my internal debauchery.

"Sorry, I'll just get back to work," I say, dropping my eyes to the ground and making movements to run in the opposite direction.

"You don't have to go," she says. "I was just about to go for a swim; would you like to join me?" I look up at her words and my knees almost buckle. She is now sitting up, her gorgeous body on display for me. She has the most voluptuous set of tits I have ever seen. I try not to ogle her, but I just can't help myself.

"I'd love to," I say, a little stammer in my voice. "But I'm not sure my boss would be too happy about me slacking off to take a swim when I should be working," I add with a little chuckle, trying to lighten the tension.

She stands up and walks over to me. I can't help but admire her in all her naked glory. She is about an inch in front of me when she palms my cock and says, "I wouldn't worry about that bitch; I'm sure she's fine with it." With a squeeze of my erection, she turns and dives into the pool.

It takes me all of ten seconds to shed my clothes and dive in after her.

As I resurface, I look around but I can't see her anywhere. I wonder whether it was all a hallucination until, there are hands on my dick and she pops out of the water, not two inches from my face.

"So," I say not really sure what is happening.

"So," she echoes, as her hands caress my cock.

A moan slips from my lips at the feel of her slender fingers pumping my erection.

My mouth is on hers before I realise what I am doing. She tastes delicious and I want nothing more than to lick every inch of her. Unfortunately, the chlorine in the water leaves her skin tasting not that fantastic, but that doesn't mean I can't use my hands and feel what I dare not explore with my tongue.

I let my hands that have been resting gently on her hips slide up, taking one of her gorgeous breasts in each and twisting and tugging until her nipples are large and erect. God, I want to suck on her tits so much.

I pull her close to me, our bodies melding together almost seamlessly. She wraps her hands that have been fondling my dick around my neck and tangles her fingers in my hair. She kisses me and I feel it everywhere, including my cock, which she is grinding on with her pussy, making me want to fuck her so bad.

I move us over to the edge of the pool and sit her on the ledge that runs around the perimeter. When she realises that she no longer needs her hands to hold on they are back on my dick, fucking massaging me like a pro.

I put my hand on hers to still her motion and say, "Unless you want this to be over before it starts, you might want to ease up." She looks at me through her lashes and giggles.

Slowly I slide one hand down her torso and into her folds. Even though we are in the water, I can still feel how aroused she is –my fingers slide into her with amazing ease.

"This is what you want, isn't it?" I ask as I fuck her with two fingers, then with three.

She is moaning and writhing around in front of me, the words leaving her mouth sounding like they are coming from a sailor. "Come on, you're a writer. I know you know how to use words. Tell me what you want." I extract my fingers from her warmth, hoping to god that she asks me to replace them with my dick.

She looks at me like she wants to kill me but then she says, "What I want is for you to take that titanium rod of yours, slam it into me and fuck me until I can't walk."

Before I even realise it my lips are on hers and I do as she says. God, she is so fucking warm and wet. I stop for a moment, trying to calm myself a little. Once I'm sure I'm not going to come, I start to pound into her, hard and fast, like she wants. She feels so fucking good; I don't want it to end ever.

My hands are one her hips, pulling her down to me as I thrust upwards, her tits bouncing in front of my face, beckoning me to take a bite.

"Oh my fucking God, Edward, so fucking good," she moans, the words coming out a bit stilted, like she can't quite remember how to speak.

"So warm baby, so wet, god you feel... fuccckkkk !" I moan as I feel her clamp down on my cock, her orgasm causing her to practically convulse around me.

I kiss her roughly, but she doesn't seem to care, too lost in her post orgasmic bliss. I continue to pound into her, not happy with having her climax only once. She is so wet and warm; it feels so fucking good; if I thought I could hold off my climax forever, I would.

I reach down and pinch her clit. Her eyes fly open, the desire emanating from them certainly matching my own.

"Come on, Baby, I know you can go again." I continue to rub her clit as I pound my erection into her repeatedly.

She lifts one of her legs up onto my shoulder, completely changing the angle. All of a sudden, I'm deeper and fuck, it feels so much better.

"Baby... Ugh, so close," I grunt, trying to let her know that I can't hold out much longer.

"Me too…" She all but whimpers.

Then it happens, we both seem to explode at the same time and never have I experienced the pleasure I do right at this moment, it is fucking fantastic.

As we both come down from our high, she looks at me with an expression I can't quite place.

"Thanks," she says as she extricates herself from me and hops out of the pool.

I stare after her for a while, until I realise she isn't coming back, then climb out, dry myself off and get back to work.

I spend the rest of the afternoon working, my mind constantly thinking about the escapade in the pool. All I can think is that the best sex I've ever had is with my boss. I know I should be freaking out about it, but really all I want to figure out is, how I make it happen again.

BPOV

Three chapters…

Fuck, I am so happy my writer's block is gone. Who would have thought that one good fuck was all I needed.


End file.
